Emma Swan
Emma Swan is a major protagonist from Once Upon a Time. She made her debut in The Infinity Parable. Canon Emma is a major character in Once Upon a Time. Emma never really lived an ideal life. She was thrown into the real world via a magic wardrobe immediately after her birth, where she 'landed' on the side of a freeway and was found, taken into a foster home up until she was about three before being sent away again, going through the same process with various foster cares and orphanages for the majority of her life, constantly searching for her family. Soon after entering adulthood, she became pregnant and quickly gave her child up for adoption so he could live in a better situation. On her twenty-eighth birthday, after making a wish to no longer have to be alone, a boy claiming to be her son showed up and asked her to come back home with him. Home, being the cursed town of Storybrooke, Maine. With the help of a reluctant Emma, hesitant to come back into her son's life but loving him enough to save him, the curse was soon broken. Pre-Convergence After breaking the curse, she was thrust back into the Enchanted Forest with her mother, where she then went through a portal set for home a few weeks later, only to wind up in the midst of a cell with a cast of odd strangers... And a man she had encountered in the forest in the weeks before. Plot Involvement The Infinity Parable Emma made herself rather prominent, tossing ideas and opinions(and certainly her fists - or, well, sword and bullets, to be more accurate) regularly and doing everything in her power to continue to keep things moving forwards. She made vows to herself and a variety of NPCs that she would do everything in her power to return the kidnapped hearts of light, as well. Epilogue(s) The Infinity Parable She returns to her home world alongside Killian in the end, but manages to stay in touch with Star and Marco, whom she'd befriended during the event. Character Relationships * Killian Jones - A character from Once Upon a Time who debuted in ''The Infinity Parable. While Emma and Killian's initial relations could only be described as rocky, the two have come a long ways from their initial first meeting. She wouldn't admit it, but Emma found herself developing a care for Killian, kissing him on multiple occasions over the course of the game and expressing a need to save and help him in every instance that harm has come upon him. * Star Butterfly - A character from ''Star vs. The Forces of Evil who debuted in ''The Infinity Parable''. While the two didn't immediately hit it off, due to Star being frustrated with Emma's attempts to help and protect her in a fight, they quickly became friends thereafter. Or, as Star might put it, family. Which is more accurate, with Star deeply reminding Emma of her son, which happened to spur a protective and caring instinct from her that led to comforting and defending the girl on many occasions. Trivia * Emma is based off of the title character of the fairytale "The Ugly Duckling." Category:Characters Category:The Infinity Parable Category:Survivors